


Owl House One Shots

by AmityowesKingacupcake



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmityowesKingacupcake/pseuds/AmityowesKingacupcake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Owl House One Shots

1:  
Luz stood at the front of the chalkboard, it had been a year since she had returned home. She occasionally got to go back to the Isles during the weekends, but she had never told anyone in school about her adventures. She finished her presentation and put down the notecards on the podium and looked at her fellow classmates. The teacher however, did not seemed pleased by her project, and stood up and walked over to her. "Listen, this is science fiction, you need to do a report on real science! I have no choice but to give you a failing grade..." Luz looked at him, hurt in her eyes. "But, I..." The teacher lowered his head, "Look, don't make me send you to the principal's office. Just go sit down...." Luz walked back to her desk, her classmates trying barely holding in their laughter as she passed them.

The teacher picked up the eraser and began to wipe off the words Luz had written on the chalkboard "The Possibility of Time Travel." A very complex diagram of how it could work drawn underneath it, when someone kicked the door open to the classroom, Luz stared at herself in disbelief "AM I TOO LATE, DONT DO THE REPORT, THE TEACHERS GOING TO FAI--" Luz looked at the stunned teacher and then to herself sitting in the chair, "You know what--- I'm just going to go..." Said Luz backing up towards the door, when a third Luz crashed into her, both of them falling to the floor in a heap "AGGGHHH!" Cried the third Luz standing up while brushing herself off, "I really got to work on the timing..." She said grabbing the other off the floor, "Now lets get out of here before we create another paradox..." They vanished back into the hall leaving the teacher standing at the board, his mouth slackjawed, he glanced at the door and to the desk where Luz sat several times before collapsing into his desk chair, "I don't---what---how..."

Luz flashed a small thumbs up sign without breaking eye contact with the now visually distraught teacher. Gus crouched outside the classroom window mantaining his illusions, Willow and Amity sitting next to him, trying to stifle their own laughter.

2:  
Edric pushed Emira, trying to break away from his sister. "STOP! YOUR ONLY MAKING IT WORSE!" Cried Emira as she wiggled around helplessy trying to figure their way out of the current predicament. The two stared down at the small contraption, racking their brains on how to disarm it, "So what do we do?" Edric asked, finally admitting defeat...

It was 2 am when the furious knocking at the front door woke Luz and Eda, Luz was the first to the door. "Hello, Welco---" She stopped when she saw the twins standing there, "Please, you have to help us, We didnt know who else to turn to..." Said Emira, walking in, which in turned caused her brother to follow closely behind. Luz looked at their hands, "Have you been stuck like this all day?!" She cried, finally realizing the problem. "Why would you humans create something this----EVIL?" wailed Ed as he sat at the table, Luz joined them at the table and grabbed their hands "First off, its called a chinese finger trap, and for fun mostly. Let me show you how it works..."

3:  
"But Eda..." Whined Luz, as she was being dragged towards to the door. "No buts, I need help and King is too small for this job..." She looked down at her apprentice, and sighed. "Don't worry we will only be gone an hour tops, plus it will give those two time to get to know each other better..." She said pointing her thumb over at Amity and King. Luz looked at the pair, "I guess if Amity is okay with it." Amity rubbed her arm, not wanting to be a bother, "It's fine, i think we can handle it." She said looking at King, and watched Eda and Luz slip out the door. Amity stood in silence for several seconds before looking down at the little creature, "So...what do you do for fun around here"

55 Minutes Later

Luz ran back to the Owl House, they had finished the task early and Luz wanted to get back to her book club meeting with Amity as soon as possible. She barged into the living room of the house not wanting to be stopped by Hooty's constant stories about the kind of bugs he had eaten that day. "Im home!" She said striking a pose, when the sounds from the bedroom upstairs rang through the house. "WHY WONT YOU DIE ALREADY?!!? STUPID DEMON, JUST---ARRGGHHH!" Luz panicked and ran up the stairs, knowing that King could be a handful and having a flashback to when Amity managed to mop the floor with Hooty without even breaking a sweat.

Luz flung open the door to her room "AMITY!!! DONT---" She cried and then saw the scene before her. Amity sat on the foot of the bed, holding Luz's phone as King perched on her shoulder. The sounds coming from the small device were obviously from the game DOOM Luz has once shown King to fufill his thirst for violence and blood, "USE THE CHAINSAW!!! THE CHAINSAW!!!" King squealed as Amity continued to play...


End file.
